


Sugarspun

by Soulberries



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: (oof) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Demons, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BY THE WAY THEY ARE ADULTS HERE, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, child porn isn't okay kids, im ace why am i writin this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulberries/pseuds/Soulberries
Summary: You are a shadow, and somewhere there is light.





	Sugarspun

Your world had been on a collision course with another for a time known to none like a infinitesimal pebble falling from the heavens after a voyage through space just to fall into sand and be swept into nothingness by the sea.

  But the sand wasn't so keen on letting you go.

It happened before you knew enough to stop it. You were a weighted stone on a path you thought had meaning, but not really.

  Your hand slipped into her bag on impulse. Taking was second nature to you, it had always been. You were never caught- it was like irrelevance plagued and blessed every moment you spent in this place.

   You were the embodiment of no one. A shadow of life, untouchable, inexplicable shadow that brushes someone's eyes but not their minds.

But what is a shadow in light? 

   A cold hand, nails like claws digging into your pale skin. They burned you. She was a cold flame and her eyes were oilslick pools that bore so hard into yours you felt raw emotion for the first time.

  Fear. Icy cold and painful like the gnawing of frostbite. That's what she was. She was frostbite, a sign of misfortune, a road to the cold embrace of true, unhindered nothingness even you did not know.

     "Just what do you thiiink you're doiiing?"

  Her words did nothing to shock you from your daze, even as the cold chill of fear crept up your spine and seeped into you. You were frozen.

The cold vice around your wrist tightened. 

 

"Not one for words, are we?" She crooned. She was a cat eyeing you up and down like a delicious morsel.

"Well, that's alriiight. You don't need to talk."

You stumble when she stands. The vice around your wrist doesn't ease, but it doesn't even brush your mind, like a phantom of a worry that should be in you, but isn't. That should scare you.

Before you can gather yourself you're somewhere else- the alley. Run, you scream to yourself. But you can't- not now. Your legs aren't yours- they're like ice, like her, and something inside of you is screaming that this is it, this is how you die, but you can't care enough to reply.

All of a sudden you were against the wall and her lips were pressed to yours. You don't know where you got the strength or if she made you, but you kissed back, chapped lips wrestling her soft ones and the sharp fangs they hid.

Her free hand crept under your jacket, cold, tugging it up, up, until all you were wearing was the plain dress underneath. A faint flicker of alarm awoke in you when she broke off the kiss to finish taking off your coat, alarm at your position, the danger, but you couldn't stop a yearning whine from escaping you.

Her cold lips returned before you could miss them, slowly nibbling down your neck until she reached your collarbone. Her hand released yours only to curl into a fist among the tangles of your hair as her fangs broke skin. White washed over your vision, and you felt a foreign sense of dizziness and euphoria. You felt like you were riding a high you'd be chasing for the rest of your life, if this wasn't the end of it.

After what felt like an eternity of euphoric bliss, the feeling ebbed and you slid down the wall lightheaded and cold.

"You tasted liiike caramel," You shuddered as fangs brushed your ear, but if she said anything else you didn't hear her.

 

You woke still a shadow, but you had light to chase.

 

 

 

 

 

  

   

  


End file.
